the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapters 10 and 11
< Chapter 9 'Chapter 10- ' Jessica grumbled under her breath as Danny knocked on Morishige’s door. She felt disgusted just being outside of the nerd’s house, let alone having to go inside. But Clementine’s orders… A moment later, it opened up. Instead of Morishige, it was an older man. His father, of course. He looked stern and not too emotional, but Jessica knew that he couldn’t have been too different from his son. “Hey, Mr. Snow.” Danny said. “We came to see Morishige. Can we come in?” Mr. Snow seemed to relax a bit and nodded. “He’s in his bedroom, Daniel.” Danny, unsurprisingly, seemed to know the way to his friend’s room, while Jessica just wandered behind, looking in annoyance at his house. She hated this job. Why couldn’t Danny do it alone? Because her leader said he couldn’t, despite her protests. Okay, at least that made sense. Like that dork could ever stay focused long enough to do any job correctly! But why couldn’t it be Dakota? Why did it have to be her? She had better things to do, like cause chaos or get some random nerd to do her homework or get her hair done. Not babysit the dudes! After going up-stairs, they reached their destination. Morishige’s room was rather boring, when she had expected it to be full of dumb, geeky things. But there was just a bed, a desk, a lamp, and a closet. However, the desk was covered in scattered or balled up pieces of paper, and they were all over the floor too. The lamp looked about to die out and was flickering, but it didn’t seem to bother anyone else. On the bed was all of the machine parts, tossed around. Morishige looked up when they walked in the room. He was tinkering around with some random part, a bunch of tools lying next to him, a bunch of random blueprints nearby. “Clementine sent you?” “Yeah,” Danny said, sitting near his friend and looking at one of the parts. “But I was planning to come tonight anyways. Clem is busy…” “Well, always glad to have help.” “HELP YOU?! You’ve barely done anything!” She cried, motioning to the mess of parts. “Stop being lazy and get to work!” “But I have been.” He told her simply, without saying anything else. Rolling her eyes, she took a seat in the chair that goes to his desk and took out her phone. She wasn’t going to bother paying attention to the boys as they fiddled around with the machine parts. Why should she? What they did didn’t concern her. All she cared about was winning and showing those dumb goody-two-shoe heroes that they weren’t good for anything, especially not “saving people”. Please, all that mattered was power… Within a few minutes, she got a text from Clementine. R U there yet?! '' ''Yes we are, your highness. -_- '' ''Good. Make sure the boys don’t get distracted. '' ''Whatever. '' ''DON’T YOU WHATEVER ME! DO YOUR JOB! '' ''Ugh, K…I’ll keep my eye on them. '' Hahahaha! She had to laugh. Keep an eye on the dudes all night? Yeah, like that’ll happen. YouTube on her phone was ''much ''more interesting… ----------- Calum was hanging out with the others in Katherine’s room. Even though they were all there for a mission, it felt like a party, with snacks, television, and lots of laughter. Katherine kept looking outside her window. For good reason, too- Morishige’s window was right next door! From her room, one could see his room. It was quite helpful for their current mission! “Anything change, Kath?” he asked her. She glanced at him. “Not yet. Jess is just sitting with her phone, and I can’t see enough to know what Shige and Danny are up to.” Marie smirked. “Tell me when, and I’ll literally ‘bug’ their room! I’m ready to turn into a fly at any time.” “Yeah, what are we waiting for?” Christina looked bored. “That pizza I ordered hasn’t gotten here yet, and I thought it would be a celebration meal.” “You ordered a pizza?” Katherine echoed. Cal just laughed and relaxed on her bed. He didn’t mind the wait. Unlike the others, he was good at being patient and knew that when they were ready, they’d be ready. Being worried did no good to the mind of a hero, and he knew it. Everyone else seemed to be getting a little bored, however. “Yeah, what are we waiting for? I thought we’d be getting the pieces by now!” Ellie complained. “I don’t like waiting! It’s boring!” “I’m sure there’s a good reason for this,” He said, “everyone should calm down.” “If you must know, I’m waiting for Mr. Snow to leave.” Katherine explained. “He always leaves around this time on Fridays, and no, I don’t just sit here staring into Shige’s room, so don’t say it! But once his dad is gone, we don’t need to worry about ambushing them.” “I doubt his dad is that tough,” Calum heard Christina scoff. “What does he do, scream at you until you go deaf?” “He flies and controls light. That’s not important. What is'' important is the fact that he deathly hates heroes for some reason. I can’t even look at the man and greet him as a neighbor without him trying to blind me! We need him to leave before we can attack.” A minute later, there was a loud knock on the door, and Christina grinned. “Pizza’s here. Give me a minute.” “You didn’t take your wallet,” Marie called after her. “Won’t need it!” And sure enough, with in a minute, their friend returned with the pizza and a satisfied smirk. “The pizza man decided not to charge me. Come on, everyone, let’s eat!” Calum smiled and took a slice. While he was in the Society to help people and do good deeds, he had to admit, sometimes being a hero had its perks. One of those perks was free food… but tonight, he told himself, he’d fly over and leave some money for the poor man that was seduced. Why not? He was a hero. ------------ Jessica wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting on her phone when there was another knock on the door. “One of you nerds can get it.” Danny got up from the weapon-in-progress and over to the door. “Ruby? Well this is a surprise,” Hearing the name, she jumped up and crossed her arms, giving the ex-Ensemble member a cold stare. “What do you want, braniac?” “Long story short, I’ve traced the stolen machine parts back to this house. Just in time too. The house next door is full of heroes no doubt waiting for the right chance to attack and steal it. You guys are going to need me to help stop them.” Jessica laughed out loud at that. “Please, like we’ve ever needed YOUR help? You left us, remember? And if memory serves, you were never useful even when you were one of us. We don’t need your help.” Morishige, however, stood up and said, while with his usual half-smile, “Maybe we do.” “Ugh! Don’t take her side!” She stared down her former ally. “Look, Ruby. You may be a genius, but your no worth to any of us. You aren’t one of us anymore, and you’ve never been good in battle. Thanks for the warning, but no thanks. Now bye.” Jessica tried to close the door on her, but she stopped it with her foot and pushed her way in. “L-look. I know you guys don’t really like me but I still want to fight some heroes like you guys do. Forget that I was ever a member. Just think of me as a temporary ally.” Danny shrugged and grinned. “As long as it doesn’t drag-on.” ''There was a pause. “…Get it? Because she turned into a dragon that one time?” “I’m fine with it.” Morishige said, ignoring his friend’s bad joke except for a small smile in his direction. Jessica huffed. “Fine, fine, I guess you can stay for this one battle. But you better not get in my way!” Ruby grinned and said, “No problem. Now, I have a little plan on how to beat these guys before they beat us… okay, everyone listen up.” '''Chapter 11- ' Within half an hour, after Mr. Snow left the house, Ruby led the others to wait in the living room. Everyone except Jessica, who would remain where she had sat by the window- it was part of the plan. She knew that the heroes were lying in wait for a chance to get in and get the parts. All they would have to do is ambush them as they were leaving Katherine’s house, while Jessica stayed where she was to make them think everyone was still in Morishige’s room. Then they would attack. And the machine parts? Hidden in the bathroom- the bag was filled with tools and random trinkets from around the house now. “Excellent plan, Red.” Morishige told her, using part of her super-name Red Iron. “Let’s see how it works.” She grinned. “Don’t worry…it will.” “It better,” said Danny, as he put on his dark cape. “Clementine will kill you if you mess it up, you know.” Oh, she knew. That was one of the reasons she left- Clementine, and possibly the rest of the team, hated her. It was all because she rarely ever used her shape-shifting powers in battle, relying on her super-intelligence instead, and they all thought that was a waste of powers. The constant teasing she would get got tiring and, so, she left to be a villain on her own agenda. “What else is new?” She asked simply. After a minute or two, there was a noise outside. “They’re coming!” Danny said, and Ruby nodded. “Let’s move.” They burst out the door, stopping the heroes in their tracks as they approached Morishige’s house. “Ruby?” Katherine paused, looking confused. The others all looked equally surprised. With a shrug, she just said, “Villains, attack!” “Oh no you don’t!” Calum yelled from the sky. “Super-Secret Society of Superheroes, attack!” As Christina ran into the house to attack Jessica- something Ruby knew wouldn’t ruin her plans anyways- the others all prepared to fight on the lawn. She hung back, watching and waiting for a chance to help. Danny was firing ice at Ellie, but didn’t seem to be able to hit her. “Hah! You fiend, you can’t get me this time!” “No way! Like a TV, I’m going to make you freeze!” ''Eh, his jokes haven’t gotten any better in a month… '' Nearby, Katherine and Morishige were… talking. Katherine seemed to be trying to persuade him to give up the parts, while he was using his brain power to fight her off. Well, her old ally was a genius like her, he didn’t need her help… Marie had disappeared. She was probably trying to find the parts, but they were hidden so well that even with her tricky powers, finding them and getting away with them would be impossible! Calum was just flying around, but he seemed to have an idea… Ruby decided that wouldn’t do. And within a second, came up with a perfect idea. “Sorry, Danny, but…” She grabbed his arm as he was aiming at Ellie, angling it instead so the next blast of ice would hit Calum. It knocked him out of the sky with a shout, and he crash landed on top of Ellie. If they weren’t supers, that could have killed both of them, but instead it merely stunned them for the time being… “Uh, nice move.” Night Man told her awkwardly, staring at the two heroes before trapping them with a wall of darkness. There was suddenly a loud thumping noise along with shouting, and Christina and Jessica burst out from behind the door, seemingly engaged in some sort of cat fight at the moment. “My name is not the dumb one, yours is!” Christina was shouting. “I mean, The Bitch? What kind of a name is that? Did your ex-boyfriend give it to you?” “At least my name fits me! No boy would ever think that YOU’RE seductive!” “YOU TAKE THAT BACK!” Ruby sighed and shook her head. Danny, as well as the still-trapped Calum, seemed a bit interested, however, at least until Jessica glared at them and snapped, “Don’t stare at us, you losers! What is wrong with you two?” Everyone went back to fighting. Calum and Ellie were eventually freed and they started battling with Danny head on. Meanwhile, Jessica proceeded to try and bloodbend her rival, who fought her off by bending the water that Danny was attempting- and failing- to use as ice. Katherine and Morishige were finally “battling”, but neither were landing any blows and neither seemed to want to, either. And Ruby remained watching from the background, trying to find another chance to help out… But it wasn’t long at all before Marie, in the form of a bird, flew out of Morishige’s bedroom window, the bag in her talons. The heroes cheered, and ran all the way back to next door. “Whatever,” Jessica muttered, checking her nails. “It’s the fake bag, right?” “Yeah. They don’t have the machine parts at all… funny how they don’t bother to check, huh?” “What can we say?” Morishige asked, shrugging. “They’re going to learn for next time.” Danny smiled and laughed. “And we’ll be ready for them! We’re unstoppable!” He boasted, striking a pose. “The Ensemble wins again.” Ruby found herself grinning. After that small success, maybe they’d begin respecting her as a villain after all…she was feeling good about this. “Well. You’ve done your job. Now leave.” Jessica said, glaring at her. ''Or maybe they’re just jerks. ''She thought, as she turned away to go. Okay, maybe only Jessica and Clementine, but it still reminded her why she left the Ensemble in the first place. ''One day they may need me… and that’ll be the day I shut them up for good. '' '' '' Chapter 12 > Category:Blog posts